Necromancer Boys
by Mori-chan
Summary: What if the Abbey taught something other than Beyblading? Like the dark and dangerous art of necromancy. And what will happen if their training goes all wrong?(Ch.5 is up. short, but some curious facts about the Abbey. Thz to all, who reviwed!)
1. Prologue

A/N- I had this idea for a ling time, and finally decided to realize it. I will still continue to write Children From Below, because I love that story, but I wanted to try this too.   
  
This is a Garth Nix/Beyblade crossover. I will try to explain all of the Garth Nix's genius ideas. Read, enjoy and tell me what you are thinking about it!  
  
Prologue .   
  
iKai shivered from the cold. The terrible feeling of Death lay heavy on his shoulders. And the bell-bandoleer felt so freezing and tight against his chest. He was only seven, but that didn't matter to Boris. Kai had to pass this exam. His first time in Death. And all alone.   
  
The boy knew perfectly well that he had to pass this exam. It was either pass or get killed in here by Dead. Boris said they could call for help, but those who did it disappeared the next night, never to return. So Kai had to use all the skills he had been taught to survive this day. His life depended on it.   
  
Kai tried had tried very hard to keep his balance. If he would fall the cold river if Death would take him beyond the First Gate and Past the Ninth- to the final death. That happened to everyone who weren't strong enough to keep standing and resisting the tug of the river.   
  
Kai wished he had a watch, but none of that kind of stuff worked in Death. So the boy had no way to find out how much longer he had to stay in this terrible place. He was sure an hour already had passed, but then there will be only a half-and-hour left.   
  
The blue-haired boy decided to think about something happier that time he couldn't find out anyways. So the seven-year-old picked the topic of those who had survived the test.  
  
Yuri, a fiery redhead, was the first one to ever pass. Yuri was a half-a-year older than Kai, but they had been close friends- as close as the Abbey could have allowed .   
  
Right after Yuri had passed he had been speared from the rest, and Kai never really asked him about what happened in Death. It looked like Yuri only had a weak Lesser Dead attack him.   
  
Then there was Bryan. He passed a few days before. Bryan didn't really talk a lot, but he had a chance to tell the boys that he got lucky and was only attacked by one Dead. He never said what kind of dead, but he did have some cuts on him, and was kept in the Infirmary for two days before the lilac-haired boy was taken to train with Yuri.  
  
Suddenly Kai felt somebody else coming through the barrier between Life and Death. The boy's heart started jumping like mad inside his chest. Nobody was suppose to enter Death, but him right now. Boris would get him but shaking his body in the real world. Whoever was entering Death must be very dangerous. Kai turned around, scared to see what he would find there.....................  
  
A girl about his age was standing behind Kai. She looked rather confused, and didn't even noticed Kai at first. Then her dark-eyed gaze fixed on him, showing more surprise than fright. She had brushed her long black hair behind her back, and asked startled Kai  
  
"Hey! Who are you? I thought only me and my Mom were allowed to enter Death!"   
  
The kid's melodical voice made Kai finally believe that she wasn't dangerous. He looked at her pretty, pale, almost white face, and answered.  
  
"I am suppose to be here. Boris told me."  
  
The girl's expression changed. She was mad now.  
  
"I don't care what Boris said! Mom said that entering Death is too perilous for everyone!"  
  
That second Kai noticed that she was wearing a bell bandoleer on her chest. She was dangerous for sure! Except.......her bandoleer felt different. While he could sense the power, the cold and the danger from his, her felt like....something warm. Yes, powerful, but yet so warm. There was something good in it. Like some good power he didn't know about.   
  
The girl studied him curiously.  
  
"What are those blue marks on your face?" she asked "Are they tattoos?"   
  
"They are tattoos." he said, still doubting whenever he should trust her or not. The girl started to get her own doubts too.  
  
"Can I feel your charter mark?" she asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
The girl's surprise was beyond expressing.  
  
"Your charter mark! Don't you know? The thing on your forehead???"  
  
Kai felt his forehead. Yes, he knew he had a weird mark there. Everyone he knew did. And everybody's mark was different! Kai had asked what did those marks mean, but nobody had ever answered. So he decided it will be okay for her to feel it if she wanted too.  
  
"Fine...." the girl didn't hesitate and reached over to place her hand on his forehead. The mark felt very warm, and glowed gold. The girl smiled and took her hand away.   
  
"You're totally clean. I don't know why you are wearing those bells, but you aren't a single bit corrupted."   
  
"Can you tell a lot about the person by touching their mark?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! At least you can say if they are corrupted or not. You're so weird!"  
  
Kai thought for a second before asking his next question.  
  
"Can I.....fell yours?"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Sure!", so Kai reached over and touched her pale forehead. The mark glowed under his touch. He could feel the warmth and something else- something that told him she wasn't corrupted either. She wasn't dangerous after all.  
  
He took his hand of, but didn't know what to say. The girl opened her mouth, but then froze with the expression of pure terror on her face. Kai felt it too, and span around. He realized his mistake. He was careless enough to keep his back to the First Gate!   
  
As Kai turned, the horrible sight awaited him. A dark, shapeless figure, easily eight feet tall, was coming from the direction of the Gate. A horrified scream echoed through the First precinct.   
  
"It's a Greater Dead!" Kai didn't need the girl to tell him that. In the Abbey he was taught how to identify different kinds of Dead spirits. And that the Greater Dead were the most dangerous kind.   
  
His first thought was to get back into life, but there Boris would probably kill him. It was better to take his chances here, in Death.   
  
"Quick, get your bells!" yelled the girl, as she got some of her self-control back, "We must not let it get into Life! It will be a great threat to everyone!"   
  
Panicked Kai reached to the bandoleer. But what bell? He knew their names and powers alright, but he heard that they were really dangerous if not used properly. The girl saw his hesitation.  
  
"Try Kibeth!!! I will use Saraneth!", she reached over and took the second largest bell out of the pouch on her bandoleer. He looked at Kibeth, The Walker, the third smallest bell.   
  
"Are you sure? I better use Ranna! It's less dangerous! And you won't be able to control Saraneth!" Kai took out the smallest bell. Ranna, The Sleepbringer. He had used it before, and was sure it will work as it suppose to. The girl saw his point with Kibeth, but still took Saraneth in her right hand.  
  
"I know how to use Saraneth! This bell had never turned against any of my family!....."  
  
she was cut of by the roar of the approaching Dead. Kai didn't have time to think at all. So he rang Ranna, using the most complicated pattern he knew.   
  
The soft, beautiful sound filled the First precinct. Kai yawned, but tried to direct the sound with his will to the creature. It's movement became slower, and it finally stopped. Kai could feel that it was struggling against sleep. The boy himself was losing his strength.  
  
"Go! Use Saraneth, while you can!" he yelled, still waving tiny Ranna.  
  
The girl took a deep breath, and swung Saraneth. It's deep, powerful voice, filled with all her will, stunned the Dead. Kai could fell it fighting the girl's will. For a second Saraneth was winning, but then...........   
  
A sharp claw pierced Kai's shoulder and traveled down his arm, leaving a trail of blood and pain. He screamed, and saw the huge thing raise another hand, the strike aimed for his heart. That was it, he thought. He would never get to join Bryan or Yuri. The creature made a terrible, unhuman, battle noise and.....  
  
Saraneth sounded again, and this time the thing froze. Kai didn't even think about the danger anymore. He took out Kibeth, and rang.   
  
As soon as the Dead heard the sound, it turned around, and started walking toward the Gate. Kai saw it, and hope filled him. The blue-haired boy even forgot the terrible pain in his left arm. He just rang Kibeth, using the only pattern he knew.   
  
Suddenly he felt some resistance from the thing, but the next second, powerful sound of Saraneth came to help. The thing screamed, and disappeared behind the Gate.   
  
Kai put Kibeth back and turned around. The girl was standing there, still holding Saraneth.  
  
"It will walk all the way to the Seventh Gate now. It won't come back." she whispered. Then, still startled, she hugged Kai. The boy was in so much shock and pain, that instead of blushing he just felt very comfortable and warm. No one in the Abbey had ever done this. There was no one that innocent and kind there.   
  
"It's okay," he whispered, "That thing is gone. We have defeated a Greater Dead" That was the weirdest thing he had ever said, but it was true. Two seven-year-old kids had defeated a Greater Dead.   
  
"Oh, you are hurt!" the girl whispered as she let go of him. Kai looked at the deep cut, starting from his left shoulder, and going all the way to the palm of his left hand.   
  
"It's okay" he said, but only to make the girl stop worrying. For real, his hand was hurting like crazy. But the boy was used to pain from the constant beating Boris gave him. Boris always had beaten the boys who disobeyed him even a little.   
  
The girl saw his inner pain and it reflected in her innocent, dark eyes. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. So she just put her hand on his healthy shoulder and stood there, being a huge comfort for the seven-year-old, blue-haired boy. Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"Oh my god, I have to go!" she said looking very worried. "I'm not suppose to go to Death without my Mom! I will be in so much trouble if anyone finds out! Don't ever tell anyone you have seen me here!"  
  
"Sure. Don't tell anyone you have seen me either." For some reason Kai felt that the existence of the Abbey and it's residents should be kept secret. The girl smiled.  
  
"Okay. Let it be our little secret. You know about me, and I know about you. And nobody else knows we have met! Isn't that so much fun?"   
  
Kai had to agree there was something interesting about having a secret friend. Specially the one Boris couldn't find out about.   
  
"I have to go. I hope I get to see you later!", and the next thing Kai knew, she was hanging on his neck and kissing him on the cheek. The boy blushed, but didn't pull away.   
  
"Yes, I hope we will see each other again. You will get into death again, will you?"   
  
The girl let go of him.   
  
"Yes! You?"  
  
"I hope.." The girl started to search for the way into life. Then she found it. Kai sighed, as she slowly started to disappear.   
  
"Bye! Remember out secret! The secret of Greater Dead!" she called to him.  
  
"I will!" but the girl had already disappeared. Only then he realized he forgot to ask her for her name. And that he never told her his. But the girl was gone and Kai was left alone standing in Death.   
  
But not for long. After about ten minutes of pain and blood , he felt somebody shake his body in life. As Kai left the Death, he had was feeling happy. He had passed the test. He was now a Necromancer Boy. i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! Prologue done! I hoped you liked it. ^_^   
  
If you still don't understand anything, you either  
  
a) Wait till the next chapter. I will try to explain more in there.  
  
b) Go to the Garth Nix fanfics section and read some. Just make sure you are not reading Shade's Children fanfics. They are great too, but have nothing to do with what i'm writing.   
  
c) Go to the library and check out Sabriel, Lirael and Abhorsen. It should get you addicted to Garth Nix's writing as well as explain what the hell am I talking about.   
  
So, plz R& R!!!!!!   
  
Asha 


	2. Necromancers

Okay, I know it took me forever to update! But I wanted to try to make this chapter good, and didn't have a lot of free time. See if you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was fourteen years old today, but that didn't mean there was going to be any celebrations. He wondered how he even remembered that it was his birthday. Boris never made even as much as an announcement, and others rarely remembered. There was to many other things on the minds of the boys to think about the stupid stuff like a birthday. When he was ten, he had a very important test with the use of real bells. The boy was so worried, he even forgot his birthday. And wasn't the only example.   
  
Like when he turned seven. He was facing his Death test that day. He only remembered realized it was his birthday three days later in the Infirmary.   
  
Kai suddenly remembered something far more important than his birthday. It was seven years since he meet her.......  
  
"Boris will be down in fifteen minutes. Hurry up!" . The blue-haired teen was lost in his own thoughts, when the voice interrupted him, making Kai jump up several feet. It was Bryan. His room was closest to Kai's and the lavender-haired boy was sometimes nice enough to remind Kai to hurry up. And Kai usually needed those reminders . He liked to think about stuff a lot, and that sometimes made him late.  
  
The boy wrapped his long, silk scarf around his neck, and turned all his attention to the bandoleer. He carefully lifted it up and touched each bell in turn, remembering what the Book of the Dead said about each of them  
  
"First and least was Ranna, the Sleepbringer. It will take all those who hear it deep into slumber.  
  
Second is Mosrael, the Walker. One of the most dangerous bells, and still so in any form. Its sound is a seesaw that will throw the whoever uses it further into Death, even as it brings the listener into Life.  
  
Third is Kibeth, The Walker. Kibeth gives freedom of movement to the Dead, or forces the Dead to walk at the wielders will. But Kibeth is contrary and can make the wielder walk where she/he would not choose to go.  
  
Forth is Dyrim, the Speaker of melodious tone. Dyrim may grand speech to the dumb, tongue-lost Dead, or give forgotten words their meaning. Dyrim may also still a tongue that moves too freely.  
  
Fifth is Belgare, the Thinker, which can restore independent thought, and memory, and all the patterns of what was once in Life. Or, in a careless hand, erase them. Belgare is troublesome too, always seeking to sound of it's own accord.  
  
Sixth comes Saraneth, also known as the binder. Saraneth speaks with the deep voice of power, shackling Dead to wielder's will.  
  
Last is Astarael, the Sorrowful. Properly sounded, Astarael will cast all who hear it deep into Death. Including the wielder. Do not call upon Astarael unless all else is lost."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kai made his way to the Training Room through the endless stone corridors. There was some weird feeling in them. Kai never could tell what was it, just that it was plain weird, but got uneasy the closer he got to the Training Rooms.   
  
When Kai entered, both Yuri and Bryan were standing by the opened drawer, that, as far as Kai knew as housing fake bells. He joined them, very surprised.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Yuri was checking the bandoleer he picked for a safe lock, so it took him a second to answer.   
  
"Oh, hi....". Bryan simply nodded to acknowledge Kai's presence.   
  
"Are we training with fake bells today?"  
  
"Yes," answered Yuri who always knew everything when it came to training schedule. He seemed very disappointed thought, but that was easy to understand. Yuri was the best necromancer out of the three. He spent most of his time training or reading the Book of the Dead, and hardly ever talked to the other two.  
  
"But we are having the Fight training for the second part of the day" said Bryan. He never seemed to really enjoy necromancy and only studied it for Boris to keep him alive. Bryan was very weird and unsociable.  
  
"You better put your bandoleer here until the break" advised Yuri, whose advises where always to be taken seriously. Kai carefully unbuckled his bandoleer. All boys caught their breaths as Kai slowly lowered it onto the shelf. If any of the bells sounded on accident, they all could be thrown into Death, never to return.  
  
"You're all here? Very well." Boris's entrance to the room made each one of the boys tense and shiver.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kai, Bryan and Yuri took their places and now were waiting. Boris looked properly at each of them, more to scare the boys then to check if their stances were right.   
  
Then he lifted up his arm and........  
  
Three Dead Hands rose up from the floor out of nothing. Each one of those rotten, life-hungry corpses picked a boy and started advancing on him. Pieces of decaying meat were falling from them during the walk, and terrible, unhuman noises came from their putrefying throats. .   
  
Kai grimaced. Those Dead Hands weren't real, but they sure smelled like ones. The fake bells worked on them however. No one really knew what those creatures really were, only that they weren't Dead Hands and fake bells worked on them like real ones.   
  
Kai waited for his Hand to approach him, and when it was close enough he cursed the human ability to smell and took out Kibeth.   
  
The third bell had always been his favorite. Kai tore his gaze away from the approaching pile of rotten meat , and looked at his scar.......  
  
The Dead Hand made another noise that made Kai totally forget everything, but it.  
  
He got a better hold of Kibeth and started ringing. The Hand froze. Kai knew this was his chance. He took out Saraneth and started ringing both of them. This was a very dangerous combination, but Kai knew what he was doing. And the bells were fake too. They couldn't turn against him, unlike real ones. Speaking of real ones, only Yuri could actually try to combine Kibeth and Saraneth that weren't fake.  
  
The Hand made a final noise and disappeared. With those creatures, it meant that he won. Boris nodded, acknowledging Kai's victory.  
  
Both Bryan and Yuri were still fighting. Bryan was trying to use Ranna, but the sleepy effect of that bell took longer time than Kibeth or Saraneth. However it was less dangerous.  
  
Yuri was using only Saraneth. Saraneth was hard to use, especially alone. But Yuri was doing a very good job with it. He was the best Necromancer after all.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
They only trained with bells till twelve o'clock. Then Boris announced that it was time to practice their sword fighting skills. This was Kai's specialty. He was the best out of three when it came to fighting. The blue-haired teen quickly ran back to his room to get his sword and was the first one to get into the Sword Training Room.  
  
Kai looked at his blade. It was long, light and slim, made of pure steel. The handle was decorated with a big sapphire. There seemed to be some weird marks on the blade, but they made no sense to Kai.   
  
Yuri arrived next, then Bryan. Boris decided that today he wanted Kai and Bryan to fight each other. Kai sighed, because he knew he would have to use a wooden stick instead of his sword. Boris didn't want anybody having anything cut of during the training sessions.   
  
Kai picked up a stick and face Bryan. His gaze met the cold, purple eyes. With Boris's command, the fight began.   
  
Bryan wasn't very bad at fighting, so Kai knew he had to watch out. He jumped backwards, but Bryan didn't follow. He just stood there, his gaze fixed on Kai.   
  
The blue-haired boy didn't know what was on Bryan's mind (no one ever did), so he decided to slowly circle around his opponent.   
  
The next second Kai found out what Bryan had been planing. The lilac-haired boy jumped up and flipped over Kai's head (Boris spent almost a year to make them jump like that) . He attacked from the back, but Kai span around and blocked Bryan's stick with his at the last moment.   
  
Kai jumped over Bryan now, leaning on his stick. Bryan hit the stick and it fell, but Kai had a firm grip and was a great jumper. He managed not to fall or lose his stick. .  
  
Bryan jumped strait up, using his stick to help him too, on one of the metal bars hanging from the ceiling. But Kai wasn't that easy to beat. He was already very tired, but he still could win.   
  
Kai got hold of Bryan's stick, and pulled it down. At the same time he jumped on the bar. Bryan was pulled down and Kai landed perfectly on his spot. Then, before his lavender-haired opponent could realize what was happening, Kai pressed his stick against Bryan's throat. This was a great battle. Bryan was becoming a better opponent than Yuri. He was a great jumper, and was thinking very quick. Still........  
  
"You lost!", Kai happily informed Bryan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This may not be the very best chapter. I had SSSSSSOO many tests the last few weeks! X_X   
  
But the next couple of chapters will be better, I promise! Don't think Kai is the main hero. Each boy from now on is going to get his own chapter. What the hell do I mean by that? You'll see! ^_~  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
And thx to Sunset Dreams and D@rK EyES- DeMoN U wOn't 4GeT for adding my story to their Favorites List!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~  
  
I also need a little help. Can somebody come up with a cool, Garth Nix style name for a girl. Or tell me which one of those names do you like better- Toma, Rika, Lina, Asha, Vega, Ursula, Niza, Taise, Roni.............   
  
Dead Hangman and Atealia- thx for a review! 


	3. Bryan Charter Mage

Okay, sorry I took so long to update ppl....... This is hard to write and I've got a new obsession now..... it called X/1999!!!!!!!!! That is the best anime ever made!!!!!!!!  
  
*jumps up and down* So you might find something sounding like X in here from now on........ at least one character will be sort of like Hinoto............ But, for now enjoy this chappie. I think it might come as a bit of a surprise......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bryan pressed his ear against the door and listened. Silence. Then the lavender-haired boy walked back to his bed, and picked up a black cloak from it. Bryan hesitated a bit, but the pulled the cloak on. It covered him from head to toe. The lavender-haired teen lowered the hood, and then opened the door a little.   
  
The cost was clear. He slipped out of his room, and then silently crept through the corridor. Like a shadow, he continued, blending with the darkness of the night.  
  
After about ten minutes, he was standing in front of a large wooden door. Bryan had long since figured out how to open it. He wrapped himself more tightly in the cloak and pressed his arm against the door. Then the lavender-haired boy whispered something under his breath. As soon as he finished speaking, three weird, golden marks flew out of his fingers and into the door, their glow concealed by the black cloak.   
  
The door waited a second and then slowly started to open. When the gap was big enough, skinny Bryan slipped through and shut it from the inside.  
  
He was now in the Great Library. It was huge and the boy felt that he would never see even a half of it, no matter how much time he had spent in here. Like a huge spiral, it went deeper and deeper into the ground. When Boris brought them in here, they only went into one room, a floor below, to read books about necromancy. Bryan had sneaked farther down, into what was called the Old Levels.   
  
Boris had never allowed them to go into the library without him, let alone go into the Old Levels. Long ago, Bryan thought that it was just so they won't learn anything they shouldn't. But he knew that library was dangerous. From his own personal experience.  
  
Bryan didn't feel like remembering that experience, so he decided to get going on what he came here for. So the boy cautiously looked around and then started to go down the spiral.   
  
It took him fifteen minutes to reach his destination. The door was locked, but he used another three marks to open it. He didn't need to hide them anymore though. Bryan was deep into the Old Levels, to far away from Boris.   
  
As the boy entered the room, he looked at the small sing with a book and a sword on the opposite door. For a hundredth time he wondered what it meant. But that door was locked, and no matter what Bryan tried it wouldn't open.   
  
The boy took a last, curious look at the door and then entered the room.   
  
All the books lay where he had left them. Happily, the boy sat behind a big, wooden table and opened the closest one to continue studying from where he had left of yesterday. Studying Charter Magic.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When he was ten, Bryan had finally figured out a secret that was always on the mind of all the boys. Those things that Boris called out when they practiced with fake bells. Bryan had been standing close to the man, and heard him whisper a weird word. "Cailiora". Right after he had said it, those creatures appeared .   
  
At night, Bryan sneaked into the training room and whispered "Cailiora". He gasped as his finger glowed softly and a mark flew out of it. The next second a Dead Hand appeared in front of him. Bryan quickly grabbed Kibeth from one of sets of fake bells and drew the thing away.  
  
The next day the lavender-haired boy pretended that he can't drive his Dead Hand away. He took his beating from Boris, but heard the man whisper an mark that deactivated the thing.  
  
For almost a week, Bryan had sneaked up into a training room, until he was in total control of the creatures. He could call them out at any time, and put them back to rest.  
  
The boy was starting to get curious. What were those powerful marks? Was it some kind of magic? It felt very warm and right, unlike the Free Magic. And it seemed to have some connection to the weird mark on his forehead. Bryan had decided that the only place where he could find anything out was the Great Library. For seven months he had spied on Boris. It turned out that the man had used marks to open and lock most of the doors. Bryan had remembered all the marks that Boris used.  
  
Then was the time when he had first reached into the Charter. Bryan had been running through the marks he knew, when suddenly he was thrown out of this world. The boy had found himself in the mass of swirling Charter Marks. There was no beginning to it... and no end. Marks were everywhere- and he didn't know any of them. Then the boy whispered "Cailiora", and the mark appeared in front of him, separating from the swirling mass. Bryan had understood how to use the Charter.   
  
The boy had tried a lot of combinations of the marks he knew, before he found the one that unlocked the door to the library. Then it took him a week to work out how to open a door to one of the rooms in the Old Levels. He was almost eleven by then. That's how his study of the Charter began.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Since then Bryan had sneaked into the library every night. He had read many books and know knew quite a lot about Charter Magic. And about Necromancy too. Only the side of it that Boris never showed them.   
  
He learned that necromancy was something forbidden. It was dangerous, both to the Necromancer and others surrounding him. Free Magic corrupted whoever was using the bells. Except for one person called Abhorsen. This man (or woman) was entrusted with a set of bells that were different from normal ones. They were infused with Charter Magic and it made them less dangerous. However the Abhorsen used them not to bring the Dead to life, but to lay them to rest.   
  
Bryan knew he had to study necromancy to keep himself alive, but the Charter Magic had become his passion. The whole day he waited till he could sit alone in the library, memorizing the marks, their names and their use.   
  
He learned that the things in the training rooms were very complex sendings.   
  
Sendings were created with a Charter Magic and usually used in more common tasks, like cleaning. And "Cailiora", the first mark that Bryan had learned, was just an activation mark for sendings in the training room.  
  
Bryan took ten months to learn all the marks he needed and create himself one. Rojer (that's what the sending was called) now brought books to Bryan when the boy had asked for them, and completed multiple other simple tasks.  
  
There were sendings everywhere in the Abbey, not just the training room. Bryan had felt what marks were needed to activate them, so he could have a proper look. They turned out to be guard sendings. If the Abbey was in danger, they would protect it.  
  
With his intense study of Charter made his senses more acute. Bryan could tell that there was some Charter Magic everywhere in the Abbey. But most of it seemed to be concentrated in the Training rooms and the Library.   
  
There was something very weird in the Library. There was Charter magic here on every step, but only a small fraction of it was sendings. The rest of it seemed to be just some extremely complex spell. Most of the marks were more ancient and more powerful than anything he had ever seen before. They all seemed to be going to some Master Mark. Only no matter how hard Bryan had looked, he couldn't find it . He didn't have time to go all the way down to the bottom of the spiral, so he still might find it there. It didn't mean though, that he would figure out what the spell was for.   
  
Only marks he knew from that spell were some marks for seeming, blinding, transforming, believing, taking, binding, seeing, opposing, and blocking.  
  
There was something else too. A hardly-distinctive odor Free Magic, that metallic taste in the mouth and weird smell. Since Bryan had gotten into Charter Magic, he could taste even the smallest amounts of Free Magic- the ones most necromancers, blinded by power, could not feel.   
  
Bryan had long since stopped being a necromancer. He was now a Charter mage. Maybe not the very best one, since he still had a long way to go. But still a Charter Mage. And that was much better than a necromancer. Charter magic didn't corrupt and was much more useful than Free magic.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bryan felt a warm, Charter hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Rojer. The sending had found him a new, heavy book of Charter marks, called A complete index of the marks for Locking , and another, even heavier volume A complete index of marks for Unlocking. Bryan smiled, pushed his book , Making swords with the First circle of Marks in a week without hurting yourself by powerful Marks, away, and took the book about unlocking.   
  
This was a nice room, with some comfy chairs and a lot of good books, but he had read most of what was in here. Bryan wanted to explore the rooms with a book and a sword, and he needed to know more marks to try to break the spell that held the door closed.  
  
With some help for Rojer, Bryan carried the books out of the room and had settled himself in front of the opposite door with a book opened on his lap. The floor was freezing cold and he had a small chance of being caught. But Bryan decided that no one usually went down that far into the spiral, so he was safe enough. And of course, Rojer would be on guard too, warning his master of any approaching strangers.   
  
So the boy just called a small spell to warm himself up, and then started to search his books for marks in the doorspell hoping to figure out the unlocking spell as well as gain some new knowledge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Till next chapter! I hope u liked this!   
  
And, yes I have read Lirael. I have actually read every book by Garth Nix, except for Ragwitch. My favs r- Lirael, Abhorsen. Mister Monday and Shade's Children!!! I don't really like Sabriel tought. 


	4. Kai I'm not alone

The moonlight fell on Kai's pale face and on his silver-gray hair. He lay on his bed, fully clothed and was looking out of the window. Crimson eyes started at the round white disk but didn't seem to see it. Kai was thinking about something else.

_turn it inside out, so I can see_

It was seven years since he had meet HER.

That girl, with beautiful, big brown eyes, snow-white skin and long black hair. Together they had beaten a Greater Dead. They shared that secret- he and the charming black-haired girl. Kai kept the secret deep inside him, safe from all the intruders. He wondered if the girl ever told anyone.

_the part of you that's drifting over me.._

* * *

Rika turned her attention to the book, but once again she couldn't focus. How could she think about studies when today was a special day. It was seven years since she meet HIM.

_and when I wake- you're never there_

That boy , with silver-blue hair and strange, blue tattoos on his face. And of course- those piercing crimson eyes. She had meet him a long time ago in Death, and together they fought a terrible creature. She remembered how her heart jumped when she saw the thing raise it's terrible hook over the boy, aimed right for his heart.

_and when I sleep, you're always there_

* * *

Kai trailed his fingers on his scar- from his shoulder and down his left arm, all the way to his fingers. He remembered the terrible pain, and the fear when he saw another hooked hand raised above him.

_cause you're everywhere to me, when I close my eyes it's you I see_

And then the clear, loud and strong voice of Saraneth, that saved his life. He remembered how he got out of Death, happy and sad at the same time. He saw Boris's shocked face as the man looked at the bleeding arm . Kai looked at Boris and asked «Did I pass?...» and when the man nodded, the boy collapsed right on him.

Kai was in the infirmary for a month. The healers were afraid he wouldn't survive. But he did. Because he was thinking about that girl.

_you're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone.._

* * *

Rika carefully put the Book of the Dead away and approached the window. She pressed her face against the cold glass and looked at the newborn moon. She wondered if somewhere that boy was looking at the moon too.

_I'm not alone_

Seven years. She moved her long, black hair away from her face, so it won't get into her eyes. She hadn't seen him for seven years. But she stilled remembered those eyes, where terrible pain and sorrow reflected.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

She sometimes wondered if it wasn't a dream. But remembering those eyes, she fell sure that it wasn't. You wouldn't see that kid of pain in your worst nightmare. It seemed that nobody loved that boy. That he was tortured, both on the inside and outside.

* * *

_it's hard to think that you might not be real_

Was she real? That question always tormented Kai. But when he felt his scar he knew she was. The one who saved his life.

He lazily lifted his hand up and fell his Charter mark. It pulsated and glowed under his touch. The boy smiled, because the mark felt the same way it did all that time ago. That meant he wasn't corrupted. He didn't know what corrupted meant, but.......the girl made it sound bad, and he believed that girl.

Rika remembered how when she went outside, she looked into the face of every approaching boy , but none of them looked like HIM. She didn't know why, but she missed the boy. She went into Death many time, but never meet the boy again.

Rika was fourteen and could be considered pretty, however no boys interested her. That silver-haired one was stuck in her heart forever, She wondered if he ever thought about her.

* * *

Every second of his existence Kai thought about her. Boris wanted to break them down. To chase even a shred of happiness out of their lives. That would make them perfect necromancers. But Kai had something to hold on too. So no matter how hard Boris tried, he couldn't make him into heartless necromancer.

* * *

Rika pressed her face against the window again, looking at the shadowy peach gardens below. She loved peaches more than any other food in the world. Rika wondered if the boy would laugh when he found that out.

«Arielle!!!!!» - she heard a voice calling her from down stairs. The whole family must be gathered down there in the Dining Hall. Mother, Father, her aunt, her nephew and her niece, who were both about twice as old as her and her niece even had her won daughter about Rika's age. Of course, that wasn't the WHOLE family. There was one member, her closest relative who couldn't be there, no matter how much Rika wanted her to.

«Arielle!!!!!!!!!!!»

Rika wanted to go, but turned around suddenly and opened her window in one quick movement. Then Rika stood up on the window frame, looked far, far, farther than the walls on the House, father than the river and the huge waterfalls and into the distance, where she could only see the darkness of the night.

«You,» she whispered «I don't know your name, and where you are. But I want you to know... To know that....I......love........you»

Rika stood for a second, slightly surprised by her own words, and half-hoping that the wind would carry them to that mystical stranger.

«Arielle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

Rika reluctantly closed the window, sighted and went downstairs.

* * *

The moon shone into Kai's room and it's light fell onto his pale face. But he didn't see it. He was already asleep. In his dream, a girl with black hair and pale skin was telling him her name, but he could hear it .......

* * *

Okay, I don't really think this was the best chapter, but it's my first experience in writing romance. And I also had to introduce Rika somewhere. If you have any questions concerning her (an her name......) don't ask them in a review!!!!! They will ALL be answered sooner or later. Oh, and I must say that she was called Rika after Rika from Digimon03. I can't help it. I like Digimon!!! Even though I like X (and all of the CLAMP stuff) more, it would sound stupid to call her Satsuki, Arashi, Karen, Hokuto, Kotori, Kanoe (no, that's SO wrong...), Hikaru (too dumb), Sakura (a great name, but Rika is not a CardCaptor!!!!) or anything else like that. Those names just.. sound TOO Japanese! And it's GATH NIX we're dealing with here!!!!

Sorry, got carried away a little. It's just that lately ALL I can think about is X so, I beg your pardon......

I will try to continue this story. I've got lot's of great ideas in my head, many cool characters and.... well, you'll see.

Please! Leave a review!

Oh yeah, i've used lyrics form Michelle Branch's _I'm not Alone._

Asha-Lirael


	5. Yuri Necromancer

Boris sighed and waved the sending to go away. It bowed it's hooded head and slowly dissolved. Boris sighed again. He wasn't in a very good mood.

The thing that was troubling him were his three boys. He raised them. He taught them the art of necromancy. They could protect themselves from free magic, and they could control it if they wish to. But do they? To be a true necromancer, you have to have a desire for power. A strong, true desire.

He tried, tried to take everything away from them, so they would have nothing to hold on too. He took them away from their family when they were only a few weeks old. They didn't own anything. Except for bells. He only allowed them to think about necromancy. The plan was perfect. By fifteen years of age, they shouldn't think about anything but power.

But the plan had gone wrong. Kai cared more for fighting. Bryan- he didn't care about anything, it seemed. Of course, that was not true. The two of them had SOMETHING. But what? What could it be, in the walls of the Abbey, the world created by Boris from Nothing in the Nothing?

Imaginary friend? Boris laughed. If fifteen-year-old boys could have imaginary friends, then he should just go beyond the Final gate and forget all about this treacherous world. No. there was something else.

But he would think about it later. Because Boris had one necromancer, who had turned out right. Yuri. He was a student to be proud of.

"Kilo, Keith!"

A sending appeared out of thin air again.

"I wan to see Yuri. NOW."

The sending disappeared, obviously choosing to go through the wall rather then opening the door.

Yuri stood before Boris, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes, my boy."

Boris looked at him, enjoying Yuri's reaction at "my boy". He really was his boy, this young genius. Too bad he wasn't his son. But the one he loved was killed a long time ago. Killed by an Abhorsen...

_Cheza...he even looks a little bit like you. But you've always wanted a girl. You never had a chance to...Don't worry, Cheza. Rest peacefully. You will be avenged. _

"Master?"

Boris realized he half-closed his eyes, trying to bring an image of Cheza to him. Her soft red hair, her piercing blue eyes...

But he would think about her later.

"My boy, have you ever been outside the Abbey?"

Yuri was silent for a second.

"In the courtyard? Many times."

"No. I mean _outside._"

Yuri wondered, where Boris was going. But, if you think about it, he never even saw the _outside_ from a window. Somehow, all the windows seemed to look into a small courtyard. Weird. He never thought about _outside. _

"No, Master."

"Then it's time I'll tell you something. There isn't an outside."

For a moment Boris watched the shocked boy, then he continued.

"I've created this place from Nothing, it rests upon Nothing, and outside this place is Nothing.

I've created the Abbey to train young necromancers. But there is a World. A place, where many people live. People to control."

The man saw Yuri's eyes glow at those words. That was good.

"Now listen. I'll tell you about the Old Kingdom, and about my plans. But first, will you promise to follow me?"

"Yes, Master!", screamed Yuri. Boris seemed even more magnificent to him than before.

* * *

Yeah! ANOTHER chappie! Liked it?

I did. And what do you think about Cheza, the woman Boris loved? Of course, she had died a long time ago. I'll tell more about her.

Oh yeah, the Nothing bit came from Keys to the Kingdom.

Cibo: Please, leave a review!

Asha: You better!

Satsuki: Shut up.

Killy:.............

Mori: Fighting again?

Sanakan: Sort of.

Mori: Fun!

Cibo: Not really.

Mori: You're so boring sometimes, Cibo-san!

Killy:...........

Seishirou: Cut it out!

Satsuki: You too, Seishirou!

Kamui: Oh, my god!

Subaru: Hmm...you are a god, Kamui-kun.

Asha: STOP TALKING AND START REVIEWING!!!!

Sanakan: _taking out the gravitational beam emitter_ This is starting to get really annoying.

Mori: What's that?

Sanakan: A peacemaker.

_blast_

Killy:.................


End file.
